pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Two With Phineas and Ferb: Doug Walker
I know what we're gonna do Join us for the interview Have a seat 'cause it's Take Two with Phineas and Ferb! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show! / Isabella: Ladies and Gentlemen, Doug Walker! *Audience Applauds* Doug: Thank you, thank you! Phineas: It's great to have you here Mr Walker. Doug: Please call me Doug, or Master if you'd like Phineas: ...Not gonna do that Doug: No one ever does. Phineas: Well anyway, we'd ask you some questions...but we don't really know much about you. Doug: ...What? Why interview someone when you don't know them? Phineas: Well, that's the point. We want to get to know, and why your famous on the web, Doug: Do you know anyone who does know me? Phineas: Well Candace and Irving have mentioned you a few times but I don't- Just then, Candace and Irving rushed from wherever they were, to right in front of P&F's desk. Doug: HOLY SH- Ferb: Please don't finish that sentence. There are children present. Doug: Sorry. Irving: Oh my gosh! Candace and Irving: *Squeals* Doug: Ow my ears! Candace: Sorry Mr Walker Doug: Please call me Doug, or Master if you'd like Candace: ...Not gonna happen Doug: Ugh. Phineas: Oh hi Candace and Irving. What's up? Irving: Candace and I are huge fans of Doug here Albert (Off Screen): Linkara is Better! Doug: Aren't you a little to be a fan of me? Irving: Yes. yes I am Candace: Hey Phineas, we have some questions for him prepared on Cue Cards, Could you ask him them for us? Phineas: Sure, why not? Irving: Yay! Phineas: Ok Doug, does your voice ever go out from all the screaming? Doug: Well, it has gone out. But it's cuz I has this throat problem, and most of the time the screaming has nothing to do with it. I actually had to do my Good soon, and Alone in the dark reviews silent. I don't wanna mention how my old vs new on king kong went Phineas: Interesting! So, do you ever make mistakes in your videos? Doug: Oh don't get me st- Then, a certain someone popped up on the nearby screen... Douchey Mcnitpick: Hold it right there! Doug: Oh god, not you Douchey: Yes, me! I found about these phineas and ferb people, and it turns they make even more mistakes then you! Now your both here at the same time! Doug: Look Douchey- Candace: Wait, if Doug is just an actor, playing all the roles, thne how can this guy be here, if he's not actually real? Ferb: It's best not to think to hard. Douchey: You've made so many mistakes! Like that time- Irving: Imma let you finish, but when you went around the world, you said you went through time twice. It was only once. Also, it couldn't have been the solstice, since it's early summer and unless school gets out in april, it's not enough to do over 50 activates, if there's one a day. And you actually built several rollercoaster, including the day you did that musicals. AND, the platypus isn't the only mammal to lay eggs, echidna's can as well. Douchey: ...Hey, don't steal my thund- Irving: And one more thing, mr Micnitpick. You stink. You call yourself a fan, but all you do is complain. Being a fan implys you like him, but you clearly hate him. You are just a stupid troll, and anything you do should be ignored. In short, i do not like you. Doug: ...Wow. That was awesome! Douchey: You haven't seen the last of me! Doug: I was afraid of that Phineas: Ok one last question Doug. Candace tells me your a good singer. Could you sing something for us, master? Doug: Oh NOW you call me that. Well...ok! *Starts to sing* There's 104- Phineas: Oh, it looks like we are out of time! See ya! Candace: It was nice meeting you mr walker! Doug: Oh come on! Ferb: Ok excuse, me but I dropped my credit card, could you get it? Doug: Aren't you a little young to have a- *Picks it up and sees it's...* a,,,BAT CREDIT CARD? SON OF A- THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Take Two With Phineas and Ferb Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Phineas Flynn